Chris Benoit
Chris Benoit, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW e após até mesmo ser demitido, mais tarde retornou e até conseguiu subir ao Main Roster, foi quando conseguiu conquistar um pouco mais de sucesso, principalmente após derrotar Leone no Explosive Night no Canadá (sua terra natal), para assim se tornar o United States Champion (empatou com Daniels Bryan e Chris Benoit como o wrestler que ficou mais tempo com o Title) ECW A 1° Match de Benoit pela ECW foi no Show de N°2, em uma 10 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal pelo vago Hardcore Championship, onde entrou como N°2 e acabou sendo o penúltimo eliminado Chris Benoit esteve ao lado de Suicide em sua luta contra Damien Sandow (que tinha Sasha Banks ao lado) pelo Hardcore Championship no Over the Limit 2014, onde Sandow conseguiu defender o title com sucesso e Benoit ainda passou a ter uma rivalidade com Sasha Banks... No ECW #3 Benoit interrompeu Sasha em sua Promo, mas depois Sasha atacou Benoit durante sua Hardcore Match contra Ibushi, lhe fazendo perder novamente, o que resultou em uma match no Royal Rumble 2014 entre os 2 (Sasha e Benoit), onde por subestimar sua adversária, Benoit acabou saindo derrotado e após isso deixou a empresa bastante furioso. Benoit retornou no ECW #6 vencendo uma Single Match na abertura do show e no Main Event esteve na Battle Royal que seria decidido o 1° X-Division Champion da história, mas Benoit não conseguiu a vitória... No ECW #7, Benoit conseguiu mais uma vitória em Single Match e ao final atacou um dos participantes da Elimination Chamber pelo X-Division Championship que aconteceria na ExplosiveMania e assim roubou seu lugar na match, mas novamente saiu derrotado. Benoit continuou lutando na ECW em diversos outros shows, mas não vez mais nada de muito importante... até participar da Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #13, onde surpreendentemente Benoit conseguiu pegar a Briefcase de N°4 que no Explosive Night #14 foi revelado que lhe daria uma title shot aos Tag team championships. No próprio Explosive Night #14, improvisadamente, Benoit escolheu Gabriel Mysterio e marcou uma Tables match deles contra os atuais campeões John Vega e Calos Shadows no Extreme Rules... Benoit e Mysterio deixariam suas diferenças de lado... o canadense e o mexicano lutariam juntos por um bem maior, os Tag Team Championships... mas Vega e Carlos conseguiram derrubar Mysterio em uma Table e defenderam os Titles, porém Vega ainda não satisfeito, ainda pegou Benoit e lhe fez um Powerbomb pra cima de outra Table... Apesar sairem derrotados, um pouco antes da luta foi anunciado que Benoit havia sido promovido ao Main Roster. Nos backstages Benoit e Mysterio se desentenderam causando uma #1 contender ao United Staes championhip de Leone no Explosive Night #15, onde Benoit conseguiu sair vitorioso graças à um Roll-Up Pinfall e ainda no show, atacou Leone e lhe roubou o Title, como uma amostra do que pretendia fazer com ele no próximo show... Então finalmente chegou o Explosive Night #16, em sua terra natal, Canadá... Leone VS Benoit no Main Event da noite, sem dúvida a melhor luta pelo United States Championship de todos os tempos, onde Benoit após 10 German Suplexes e no 5° Crippler Crossface conseguiu obrigar Leone à fazer o Tap-Out e assim conquistar seu 1° Title na EWF... o United States Championship!!! United States Champion Durante sua Match pelo Title, Suicide fez seu retornotentando lhe atrapalhar,mas foi inútil, pois Benoit conquistou o Title e ainda foi derrotou Suicide na semana seguinte em 12 segundos, por Tap Out após o Crippler Crossface No Summerslam 2014, Benoit foi quem durou mais tempo na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal e também um dos 2 finalistas ao lado de Leone, porém depois foi derrotado pelo o mesmo por Pinfall após um Stunner No Explosive Night #18, Chris Benoit foi colocado para defender seu Title contra Daniel Bryan em uma 1st Blood Match, onde Benoit aproveitou de uma distração do Referee para jogar Ketchup no peito de Bryan, assim o Referee quando viu, achou que era sangue e declarou Chris Benoit o vencedor No Explosive Night #19, Gabriel Mysterio teve uma Promo onde anunciou sua aposentadoria e ainda aproveitou para chamar Evan Bourne ao ringue, dizendo que Bourne seria o próximo grande Highflyer à dar continuidade á seu legado... durante isso, o United States Champion Chris Benoit entrou na Arena para anunciar que AJ Lee seria sua Manager e acabou ficando decidido que Benoit defenderia seu Title em uma Ladder Match no Explosive Night #20 contra Evan Bourne Então chegou o dia da Ladder Match, mas no meio dela, AJ Lee apareceu com uma algema em mãos para algemar Bourne em um dos poster do Corner, mas então Gabriel Mysterio apareceu para tentar ajuda-lo, Mysterio deitou AJ em seu joelho e lhe deu diversos tapas em sua bunda só que depois foi atacado por Benoit e depois AJ aproveitou de uma distração de Bourne para finalmente prende-lo com a algema, deixando facil para Benoit ganhar a Match e continuar como United States Champion No Hardcore Justice 2014, Chris Benoit abriu o Show com uma Promo, falando sobre os 2 combates pelo 1° Contender ao seu Title que aconteceriam onde os vencedores lhe enfrentariam no Explosive Night #21 em uma Ultimate X Match pelo Title... durante sua fala, as luzes de repente se apagaram e então no telão foi mostrada uma Promo em vídeo de Seth Rollins, wrestler da Antiga EWF... Rollins entrou no ringue e anunciou seu retorno e ainda pediu para Benoit lhe adicionar à Match do Explosive Night #21... Benoit lhe adicionou ainda dizendo que Rollins perderia e então Rollins lhe atacou com seu Finisher, o Black-Out! Team Canada Pouco após o Hardcore Justice, foi noticiado que Chris Benoit e Gabriel Master se juntariam para formar o Team Canada. Então na Ultimate X Match do Explosive Night #21, Chris Benoit teve que defender seu United States contra Lionel Brooks, Seth Rollins e Suicide. Match ao final invadida por Gabriel Master que ajudou seu parceiro à vencer á Match e então a 1° parte do show se encerrou com Benoit e Master comemorando junto à uma bandeira canadense, um excelente Debut para a New Tag! No Explosive Night #22, Felipe Paulo e John Vega (havia conquistado o Hardcore Championship dias antes), foram colocados param enfrentar o Team Canada (Gabriel Master e Chris Benoit) em uma Tag Team Match... Logo que a Match se iniciou, Vega estendeu a mão para Felipe que então lhe fez o Bookend para em seguida se tornar o New Hardcore Champion... Felipe então foi embora e deixou Vega caído no ringue para perder também a Tag Team Match... O azar de Vega não terminou por ali... após ser derrotado na Tag Match, Benoit para se vingar do que Vega havia feito com ele no Extreme Rules 2014, com a ajuda de Gabriel Master lhe fez um Avalanche Powerbomb pra cima de uma Table! ...Porém, tudo ainda estava para mudar... ainda no Explosive Night #22, devido as ações recentes do Team Canada e principalmente de Chris Benoit, Evan Miller expulsou Master do Ring-Side e anunciou que o mesmo defenderia seu Title contra o participante da Ultimate X Match da semana passada, escolhido pelo público, que foi Suicide... Inicialmente, ele não entrou na Arena, depois de mais de 30 segundos que ele foi entrar, mas já bastante detonado de sua luta anterior.. Benoit subestimou Suicide a luta inteira e ao final, Suicide acabou conseguindo conquistar o United States Championship devido um Roll-Up Pinfall e mesmo com Benoit depois tentando lhe atacar, Suicide levou á melhor com um Suicide Rollover! No Explosive Night #23, o Team Canada foi colocado para enfrentar Suicide em uma 2 on 1 Elimination Handicap Match, onde Suicide conseguiu eliminar Benoit, mas logo na sequência foi derrotado por Gabriel Master, que então se tornou o 1° Contender à seu United States Championship para o Night of Champions, em uma Steel Cage Match, onde mesmo Master sendo ajudado por Benoit diversas vezes, ao final, Suicide conseguiu levar à melhor e reter o Title com sucesso... Após a defesa do Title, as luzes se apagam e ao retornar, Sharada está no topo da Cage... Master e Benoit iam atacar Suicide por trás, mas é então quando Sharada faz um Diving Crossbody do topo da Cage nos 3 Na Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #24, Gabriel Master conseguiu pegar uma das Brifcases, mas antes que conseguisse tocar o chão, foi cercado pelos outros competidores e então fez um lançamento para Chris Benoit que estava do lado de fora do ringue, Benoit assim sendo declarado um dos vencedores, ao ter em total posse a Briefcase de N°2 Benoit VS Master No Explosive Night #25, na hora de abrir as Briefcases, Benoit disse que daria o prêmio à Master, porém, logo então que Felipe abre sua Briefcase e é visto que a Pink Slip estava com ele, Benoit volta à traz em sua palavra, dizendo que o prêmio é dele, Master então percebe que Benoit só deixaria a Briefcase com ele, se tivesse com a Pink Slip, deixando Master extremamente frustrado... Master e Benoit, se enfrentaram no Lockdown 2014 em uma Last Man Standing e com a Briefcase em jogo, excelente Match, terminada quando Master de dentro da Briefcase de Benoit tira um tijolo e com ele acerta a parte de trás da cabeça de Benoit, lhe deixando completamente apagado e assim Master se torna o novo detentor da Briefcase que contém a United States Championship Match (Benoit sofreu uma concusão devido a tijolada na cabeça, ficando assim afastado dos ringues da EWF até...) No Explosive Night #27, Suicide optou por não utilizar a "Opção X" visando bater o recorde de mais tempo como United States Champion e é ai que Gabriel Master, Chris Benoit e até mesmo Steven Seagal entram na história... Master entra e anuncia que usará sua Title Shot da Briefcase da Feast or Fired Match no Destination X, mas então entra Benoit, dizendo que Master só conseguiu o Title Shot graças á ele e... Steven Seagal entra também, seu grande retorno à EWF, também querendo uma Title Match... é resolvido então que os 4 se enfrentarão no Destination X pelo Title em uma Fatal 4 Way, mas que naquele momento mesmo, os 4 fariam uma Tag Team Match... Suicide e Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master e Chris Benoit, luta que acabou sendo vencida por Suicide e Seagal Então finalmente chegou o dia do Destination X 2014... Chris Benoit VS Suicide VS Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master em uma grande Fatal 4 Way Match pelo United States Championship... excelente Match mesmo, uma das melhores de todos os tempos pelo USC que teve de tudo... grandes Moves, Suicide quebrando a perna, Master perdendo o Hardcore Title para Seagal devido a Regra 24/7 mas depois recuperando de volta, mas ao final de tudo, quem conseguiu deixar a Match como United States Champion foi Gabriel Master! 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Benoit participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, mas não saiu vitorioso... Após isso, Benoit ficou de fora do Explosive Night #29 e do Over the Limit, mas retornou para o Explosive Night #30, onde foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament e onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Benoit e Bourne se enfrentaram, de onde Benoit conseguiu sair com a vitória, mas nas Semi-Finais do Explosive Night #31 foi derrotado por Zack Ryder devido um Small Package Benoit participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas foi eliminado em 2 segundos por Leone, contudo, na semana seguinte, no Explosive Night #32, Benoit conquistou uma vitória sobre Gabriel Mysterio em poucos segundos e ainda por cima com o 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Title em jogo, porém, na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #33, Chris Benoit veio a ser derrotado por Zack Ryder, assim não conquistando o Intercontinental Championship Alcunha: *"The Canadian Proud" Conquistas *1x United States Championship